Stargate SGInuyasha
by Gracie Rin
Summary: WAS INU-YASHA I DON'T THINK WE'RE IN EDO ANY MORE. THIS IS AN IY/STARGATE SG-1 CROSSOVER. If you don't know what Stargate SG-1 is you won't understand this fic. Basicly the Inu-Yasha gang end up in the SGC.
1. mission log 1

Inuyasha I Don't Think We're In Edo Anymore

An Inuyasha/Stargate SG-1 Crossover

By Gracie Rin

Gracie's Ramblings: Hello everyone! I am happy to present you with my first crossover fic. If you've never heard of Stargate SG-1 your going to be pretty lost while reading this. This fic takes place before Daniel Jackson has ascended. I like Jonas and all but he just doesn't have the language skills Daniel does.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Stargate SG-1. I am merely borrowing them for the (hopeful) entertainment of my audience. Please don't sue me all you would get would be::checks pockets::lint and some sort of note from my friend Shavi. On with the fic.

"*word*"means it's said in Japanese

  


~~~~~*&*&~~~~~

  


Inu-Yasha and co. were, as always, searching for Shikon shards. They had come across a particularly nasty demon(one of Naraku's minions no doubt) earlier that day. They were all still recovering. Inu-Yasha had a nice stab wound in his left thigh, but it was rapidly healing, Miroku had deep gash across his left shoulder, Sango had a gash from her right wrist to her elbow, Shippo had been knocked unconscious and was now sleeping happily on Kagome's pack, and Kagome only had a sprained ankle. She had her first aid kit out and she was tending to everyone else's wounds.

Little did they know they were about to go for the ride of their lives. When a portal opened right underneath their camp sucking al of them into... well who knows were.

  


*&~~~~~*&~~~~~

  


SG-1 and General Hammond were just settling down for a debriefing of their last mission when 4 people and child?? came crashing down into the briefing table, shattering it into wood splinters. The intruders where instantly surrounded by dozens of airmen with M-16s.

"Hold your fire!" Gen. Hammond commanded as Col. Jack O'neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson pushed their way through the airmen to get a look at who had recently dropped in. What they saw was quite incredible. Two Asian men and two Asian women stood before them. One of the men wore a red kimono, he had white waist length hair, a sword that looked way to big to be possible, and white dog ears perched on top of his head. The other man wore black and purple robes, he had black hair which was pulled back into a short ponytail, and he was holding up his right hand as if it were a weapon. One of the women wore a black and pink cat suit, she had blackish brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, and she was holding a giant boomerang which she looked ready to throw at any moment. The last girl had long black hair, she wore a green and white sailor uniform, and she was holding what looked like a child with red hair, pointed ears and a big bushy fox tail. The girl with the fox child was standing behind the dog eared guy, and the other two were standing back to back, all were ready to fight or flee.

"Uhh hi," Daniel began holding his arms up, "we mean you no harm."

"Yeah like we're going to believe that," Inu-Yasha replied in flawless English. All his friends turned to him surprised.

"Inu-Yasha I didn't know you could speak English," Kagome said also in English.

"Of course I can speak English, Kagome you think my Mom didn't teach me anything before she died?" Inu-Yasha replied.

"Oh, well in that case why don't you put your sword away before these nice Americans shoot us,"She insisted. He still didn't put it away.

"Inu-Yasha don't make me say 'it'," She stated in an even voice.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

"You asked for it. OSUWARI!"

THUMP

"Ow bitch!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Bitch."

"You. OSUWARI!"

THUMP

Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes and put their weapons away. They walked over to Jack and Daniel and bowed apologetically. Daniel, who had already figured that they were Japanese, followed suit.

"*Who exactly are you all?*"Daniel asked Miroku and Sango.

"Well my name is Sango I'm a taijya[did I spell that right?] this lecherous houshi's name is Miroku, the girl back there her name is Kagome, the obnoxious hanyou's name is Inu-Yasha, the kitsune's name is Shippo, and this is Kirara," Sango said pointing to all in turn and lastly pointing to the two tailed cat on her shoulder. Daniel translated to the rest of the room. He then explained some of the terms.

"A taijya is a demon exterminator, a houshi is a low level Buddhist monk usually trained in fighting, a hanyou is a half demon half human, and a kitsune is a fox demon," he explained.

"Daniel, are you telling me that those two," Jack pointed to Inu-Yasha and Shippo,"actually believe that they're demons?"

"Of course we are," Inu-Yasha said peeling himself off the carpet from the last osuwari," you think I have these ears because I like the way they look?"

"Sir all of this doesn't sound very plausible" Major Samantha Carter said. Miroku upon seeing the lovely major did what he did every time he saw a pretty women. He went over to her grabbed both of her hands and asked her to bear his child. Unfortunately for him Sam knew some Japanese.

"*I'll take that as a no,*" he said rubbing the red hand print on his cheek.

"*Hentai,*"Sango sighed bopping him over the head with her boomerang and then apologizing to Sam for her friend's idiocy. Sango noticed Miroku was swerving slightly.

"*Houshi-sama are you all right? Come on I know I didn't hit you that...*" before she could say another word Miroku collapsed to the floor. "*HOUSHI-SAMA!*" Sango ran to him. She put her head to his chest trying to hear a heartbeat. Inu-Yasha swiveled an ear in their direction.

"*He's still alive. He probably just passed out from blood loss. Kagome didn't get a chance to wrap his wound,*" Inu-Yasha said without even turning to look at the monk. Daniel repeated this to everyone else in the room.

Gen. Hammond picked up a near by phone and asked for a medical team to report to the briefing room. Inu-Yasha and co. were escorted to the infirmary by SG-1. Yes, Dr. Fraiser is going to have a field day with this group.

  


~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

  


Author's notes: My current title is only temporary until my muse gets around to suggesting a better one. I hope all you Stargate/Inu-Yasha fans out there are enjoying this. Next chapter: Dr. Fraiser meets the Inu-Yasha cast. Please Review! It would be greatly appreciated.


	2. mission log 2

_**Stargate: SG-Inuyasha**_

_**(formaly known as Inu-Yasha I don't Think Were In Edo Anymore)**_

_**A Inu-Yasha / Stargate SG-1 Crossover**_

_**By Gracie Rin **_

Gracie's Ramblings: You like me you really like me::beams at reviewers::. I would like to give full credit for my new title to Navi-Zero my first reviewer who was kind enough to provide me with one that was (in my opinion) much better than my original title.

To Seigan I'm so glad you like my crossover. (p.s. Crunch is my fav candy too)

To Gloria Stone geez you made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside(which is quite an accomplishment considering I'm dead.)

To Celestial Dreamer a.k.a. It would seem you argue with your muses as much as I argue with mine. I'm really happy you like it.

To Navi-Zero thank you so much for the great idea. Can I adopt you as my new muse?

Shavi-chan:HEY!!! ::comes after Gracie with Jaken's staff of heads and uses the flame thrower attack with it to char Gracie's solidified spirit form::

Gracie: ::coughs up smoke:: then again maybe one muse is enough :: passes out::

Shavi-chan: well since Gracie Rin-sama is unconscious I guess I'll have to put up the disclaimer.

Gracie Rin does not own Inu-Yasha tachi. Nor does she own Stargate SG-1. She is merely borrowing them for your entertainment.

Gracie: ::wakes up:: well on with the fic. In the mean time I have a muse to torture::draws 14th century war sword from inside trench coat::

Shavi-chan: ::runs for dear life::

remember "*word*" means in Japanese

~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

Dr. Janet Fraiser was in for quite a surprise when she arrived in the infirmary that evening. She would never have guessed that she would actually be able to meet a demon much less examine one.

Inuyasha tachi entered the infirmary with SG-1. Inuyasha set Miroku down on the nearest empty gurney.(Inuyasha had Miroku slung over his shoulder. He got impatient waiting for the medics to put him on a stretcher.)

"What's all this?" Janet asked Jack as Inuyasha walked over and stood next Teal'c. The two stood in exactly the same way. Both were standing up straight and tall, and both had their arms crossed. The resemblance was remarkable.

"Just some demons and humans who decided they wanted to drop in," Jack replied in his usual cheery tone. Though he was watching the new group with great caution.[a/n O_O those notes were long] Daniel approached Kagome to see if he could get some answers out of her. She seemed to be the most normal one of the entire group, tachi he corrected himself.

"*Kagome-san would you mind explaining a few things?*"Daniel asked politely.

"*Of course, I can tell it to everyone in English. Um what's your name?*"

"Oh I'm Daniel Jackson. That's Col. Jack O'neill. That's Major Sam Carter. That's Teal'c. And this is Dr. Janet Fraiser." Danny told her. Pointing to each in turn in much the same way Sango had. 

"Well..."and she summarized the story of why their little motley group was together, that she was from modern time, and that the rest of them were from the feudal era of Japan. By the time she had finished Janet had wrapped Miroku's wound and had set him up with an IV line. Janet was about to ask if the others were injured when she noticed the prayer beads on his right wrist. She reached out to touch them when the very hand that had intrigued her roughly grabbed her own wrist. She looked up in to a pair of blue-violet eyes.

"*That wouldn't be a wise idea*" he said evenly. Though Janet did not understand the words she understood the message in his eyes. He released her laid back down and closed his eyes. Janet walked toward Sango and asked if she was injured. Sango looked to Kagome for a translation. She complied. Sango turned back to Janet and pointed to the gash on her forearm. Janet led her off to tend to it.

Janet asked Sango to remove her shirt so she could get a better look at the wound. Kagome translated. Sango looked from Janet to Miroku's sleeping form, back to Janet and shook her head no. Janet followed her gaze, nodded her head, and turned around to close the curtain. Janet looked back to her patient who had relaxed and she began removing her shirt[a/n OK all you Sango fanboys out there stop drooling she wearing bindings to cover herself]. Janet noticed the many scars she had. _What did they say she was? A demon huntress? Well that might explain why she's not wincing at all while I'm cleaning this gash. _Janet thought to herself. She finished and gestured to Sango that it was OK for her to go join her friends.

Janet walked to Inuyasha. She saw the bloody bandage wrapped around his thigh.

"Come with me so I can wrap that with some clean gauze," Janet said, noting his claws, dog-ears, and fangs. Not to mention the fact that he had pure white hair and he looked no older than seventeen. Then again looks could be deceiving.

"If I needed a human's help I'd ask for it," he snarled at her fangs bared. A low growl escaped his throat. Janet took a step back and motioned for the guards to come forward in case he tried anything. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed at him setting him with a glare that could burn through steel[a/n or should I say trinium]. He stared back with the same intensity; after several minutes he backed down and fehed. Daniel judged by the others in their band of travelers that this was a common happening.

After he had finally submitted, Inuyasha followed Janet and sat down on a gurney. He used one of his claws to cut away the blood-soaked gauze. His wound was healing before Janet's eyes. It quickly faded into a pale scar. That too faded to his normal skin color.

"Satisfied?" he smirked a the utterly confused look on her face. He almost laughed. _This is too easy._

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment. Please review. 

Next chapter: things really start to get interesting IY and Jack have a talk and Teal'c gets a boxing partner who might actually beat him. 


	3. mission log 3

_**Stargate SG-Inuyasha**_

_**(formaly Inuyasha I Don't Think We're In Edo)**_

_**A Inuyasha/Stargate SG-1 Crossover**_

_**by Gracie Rin**_

Gracie's Ramblings: Gomen nasai minna-san. Can you all ever forgive me? My sweet reviewers I must humbly beg your forgiveness for my tardiness. Please don't tell me you've given up on me? I know I shouldn't make excuses but, between school, drama practice, algebra 1 honors homework, drama practice, and oh did I mention drama practice? My play is next week wish me luck. Twelfth Knight; or what you will. Thank you all for your patience. I shall not delay thee further. For disclaimers see last chapter.

~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

Janet entered Gen. Hammond's office with the blood results on their new guests.

"What have you got for me doctor?" Gen. Hammond asked.

"Well sir, believe it or not I think they are what they say the are. The dog-eared boy, Inuyasha, has incredible regenerative capabilities. The same goes for the fox child, Shippo. Not to mention when I tried to take Inuyasha's blood the needle bent three times before he told me to try his freshly healed wound. Their blood is unlike anything I've ever seen. Shippo's genes have markers that I never even seen before. And Inuyasha's DNA has one strand that appears to be human but the other seems similar to Shippo's. The other three Kagome, Sango, and Miroku appear to be human. Though, Miroku seems to have some slight cell damage in his right arm but the other arm seems fine. All in all this is the most unexplainable situation I've ever been faced with."

"Put them in a holding cell until we figure out what to do with them," Hammond instructed. Janet gave a 'Yes,Sir' and went to her assigned task. Hammond let out a heavy sigh and sat down at his desk. _This is going to be a long week._ He thought to himself.

  


~~~~~&*~~~~~&*

  


Most of the IY tachi weren't to happy about being put into a cell. However, I don't think many people would be happy about shoving 5 people into a room that was only meant to hold two. Especially when two of them were female and one of them was a lecher. Inuyasha was infuriated at the fact that they even tried to take tetsaiga[did I spell that right] . They of course hadn't succeeded but just the fact that they tried. They had managed to take away Sango's boomerang and Miroku staff. Mostly because they understood it was a precaution.

"*I can't take this anymore!!!*" Inuyasha exclaimed. He got up from the cot he was sitting on and he headed toward the door.

"*And just what are you going to do about it Inuyasha!?*" Kagome shot at him.

"* I'm going to get us out,*" he said casually cracking his knuckles.

"*Their are two armed guards out side that door and I refuse to allow you to hurt them.*" She said starting to get angry.

"*Who ever said I was going to hurt them. No, I won't hurt them I'll just spook them a bit,*" he said taking up an offensive stance. Kagome tried to say some thing to stop him but it was too late he had already used his claws of steel attack[I can never remember what that's called]. The solid, concrete door crumpled as if it had been made from card board. The guards automatically pointed their guns at the one who had done this. Only to find that he was no longer there. The next thing they knew they were pointing their guns at each other with Inuyasha standing a good ten feet away from them and the door he exited. The two military officers looked at him in confusion before passing out completely.

Inuyasha repeated his earlier thought. _This really was too easy._

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled. He winced and prepared himself for a long row of painful osuwari. It never came. He dared to look her in the eye. She smiled at him and said.

"*Arigato. It was getting way too cramped,*"she stretched her arms in the air. "*Oh and one other thing. OSUWARI!*"

THUMP

"Ow," _kami-sama, I knew it was too good to be true. Well you deserved it. Hey who are you? I'm your conscience.__ Since when have we been on speaking terms again? Since you fell in love with Kagome. NANI?!!?_Inuyasha was drawn out of his thoughts by the most irritating sound he'd ever heard. Not only that there were flashing, red lights everywhere.

"Security team to the embarkation room!!" a disembodied voice boomed. All of the tachi jumped except Kagome. Inuyasha suddenly picked up a dreadfully familiar scent amid the stale air of Cheyenne Mountain.

"Sesshomaru," he growled fangs bared. He took off following the scent of his homicidal half brother. He ran through the door along with the soldiers. He drew his sword. He felt it pulse in his hands.

"*Well, what a pleasure seeing you here. Little brother. Oh, and you even brought my sword. How lovely.*" he said in his calm monotone. Inuyasha snarled and looked around. There were humans everywhere. Dozens of airmen, the four people he had met earlier, and his friends. He couldn't fight his brother under these conditions. Too many people could die.

"Everyone get out of here. NOW!!" he screamed at them. They didn't move.

"*Your concerned for the safety of the humans is touching brother but I'm afraid it won't help them. Though, I will only kill them if they get in my way.*" Sesshomaru attacked his brother.

_Oh shit now what do I do. _Inuyasha took up defensive stance in front of the humans.

  


~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

  


Author's not: I'm sorry that this isn't what my preview for next chapter foretold but I had this idea and I had to get it out of my system. I solemnly swear that what I told you about will be in the next chapter. Sorry for any inconvienance.


	4. mission log 4

Stargate SG-Inuyasha

(formaly Inuyasha I Don't Think We're In Edo Anymore)

A Inuyasha/Stargate Crossover

By Gracie Rin

Gracie's Ramblings: Buenos noches minna-san(opps mixing languages again). I hope all of you had wonderful holidays. I got the first two DVD's of Rurouni Kenshin: Wondering Samurai from Shavi and I love it! Not to mention I got some Yu Yu Hakusho and The 2nd Tenchi movie Daughter of Darkness. Anyway, I guess I don't call it my ramblings for nothing. My play went great I had many compliments on how well I sang(I was Feste[AKA Clown]). Arigato to all of you that wished me luck. I am sick. My nose is all stuffed up and I have a very sore throat. It is 6:03 in the evening and I'm still in my Piglet slippers. Well I'm sure your all dyeing to read the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. They belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. 

So very tiredzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz opps fell asleep on the z button gomen. On with the fic.

~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

Jack took in the sight before his eyes. He had never seen anything move that fast. Judging by the tone of their newest arrival's voice he was a male though you couldn't tell that by looking at him. But his gender was not really the thing on Jack's mind. This person was dangerous. Jack got his zat out and armed it[insert cool clicky sound here]. While this Sesshomaru character was attacking Inuyasha Jack aimed for him shot and hit. 

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the human that had attacked him. The shot hadn't hurt in the least. In fact he almost hadn't noticed it, but it was just enough to leave a tingling sensation. The human shot and hit him two more times. Sesshomaru merely glared at him and dodged some attacks from his half brother. A tall dark skinned man with a strange emblem on his forehead raised his staff-like weapon. He fired. Sesshomaru barely managed to dodge both Inuyasha's attack and the staff weapon's blast. Sesshomaru slashed at the humans sending blades of poison ki energy at them.

"Oh shit," Inuyasha cried. He placed himself between the humans and the blades. He didn't block with the tetsusaiga in time and received the full force of the blow. He dropped to one knee clutching at his chest. Before he could tell her to stay back Kagome was at his side. It was right about then when the strangest thing happened.

"*Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is scared.*" sniffled a small child that was tugging on Sesshomaru's kimono. The great Lord of the West Lands looked down at her and his eyes softened. He kneeled down to her level ignoring the stunned silence that had come over the gate room. He spoke to her quietly. Only Inuyasha's ears could pick up the dialog. To his amazement they were words of comfort. [a/n it is now 7:56 1-20-03 wow I need to get my ass in gear.]

Sesshomaru stood up from Rin. I_ can't believe I'm doing this._ He walked toward Inuyasha and the armed humans. He looked down at his pathetic hanyou half- brother[Fluffy's opinion not mine]. 

"* It would appear we are in the same situation Inuyasha,*" Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin. She looked up at him with slightly less-frightened eyes, "* I purpose we arrange a ::cough:: truce,*" he spat the last distasteful word out of his mouth. 

"* Could you repeat that? I thought I just heard you say 'truce',*" Inuyasha stared at his half-brother in complete disbelief.

"* You heard me hanyou!It will only last until we are returned to our world... time... whatever. When we are returned I have every intention of killing you and reclaiming our father's sword permanently. At the moment, however, disposing of you and your pitiful friends is not in my best interest,*" Sesshomaru snarled disdainfully.

" What a charming personality," Jack said sarcastically after Daniel had translated.

" O'neill, this would appear to prove that Inuyasha is in fact a half-demon," Teal'c stated the obvious as usual.

" Indeed," Jack mocked on of Teal'c most common lines.

"* Why should I trust you?!*" Inuyasha barked[pun intended] at him as he tried to stand up on his own. Kagome prevented that.

"* Inuyasha! Stop. We don't have a choice. You're injured and we already have enough to worry about by just being here.*" After she said that he fehed defeatedly and set an armor piercing glare on Sesshomaru, who was currently making sure that Jaken was making sure Rin was all right. 

Daniel finished translating that last bit of conversation.

" Okay now that that has been established. Would you mind introducing us to your new friend here?" Jack inquired to Inuyasha.

"* What's he saying?*" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked up at him.

"* Your kidding right? The Great Sesshomaru Lord of the West Lands doesn't speak English but his so called pathetic hanyou brother does?*" Inuyasha stated to his half-brother while trying and failing not to laugh. Sesshomaru hadn't expected that response.

"* I...I...I do know a little, but not enough to do a proper translation. It is not a language of my lands I do not need to know it.*" he fumbled with his retort.

" Rrriiggghhhtt. Ladies and gentlemen of the SGC. This is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. My full-demon half-brother," Inuyasha announced his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Col. O'neill, Inuyasha just got badly wounded trying to save your men's lives. If you don't trust us by now I fear you never will. You have good reason not to trust Sesshomaru, but I believe if he really wanted to kill all of you you would already be dead," Kagome said while she helped Inuyasha stand. It would take at least three days for his poisoned wound to heal.

" Oh for cryin' out loud," Jack sighed. " If I can get permission from Gen. Hammond, I can get some temporary living quarters set up for you."

~~~~~&*~~~~~&*

General Hammond had reluctantly agreed to give them all quarters. Sango, Kagome, and Kirara shared a room, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo shared a room, and Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken shared a room. They were all instructed to get some sleep as they would discuss matters in the morning.

~~~~~&*~~~~~&*

Jack was on his way to the gym to go lose another boxing match against Teal'c, when he noticed the white haired hanyou sitting outside of his female companions' door.

" Hello there, I-nu-ya-sha," Jack took great pains to pronounce his name properly, " What are you doing here?"

" I don't need as much sleep as normal humans. So, I'm going to protect Kagome."

" Well, I see that you scared the guards off. They would have protected Kagome and Sango."

" There is no way I'm going to let some weak humans protect her. Not while Sesshomaru is around."

" You must really love her, to want to defend her that much."

Inuyasha blushed deeply. " HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE?! I LOVE KIKYO NOT KAGOME. READ MY LIPS KI-KY-O NOT KA-GO-ME!!!!!"

" Listen Kid, I don't know you or what happened with this Kikyo character and I'm not going to pretend that I do, but it sounds to me like your trying to convince yourself a whole lot more than your trying to convince me," Jack statement made Inuyasha pause to think. " Come on. I was just heading to the gym. Why don't you come with me?" Inuyasha glanced at the door behind him. Jack followed his gaze. 

" Airman," Jack motioned to one of the soldiers that had come running when Inuyasha had his little out burst, "Guard this door. If anyone try's to enter other than Inuyasha or myself you are to notify me immediately." The airman gave salute and a 'yes sir', then stood at attention at the door. Jack looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and followed Jack to the gym.

~~~~~&*~~~~~&*

Jack lost several matches to Teal'c, as he usually did. Inuyasha was just watching them 'box' as Jack had called it. Inuyasha found this sport intriguing. _You could only use your fists to attack not your legs, strange. _He thought to himself.

" Hey Inu, want to try?" Jack asked using the nickname he had adopted for the young hanyou.

" Feh, sure. Why not."Jack handed him the boxing gloves. Inuyasha carefully put them on. Trying not to shred them with his claws. He stood in front of Teal'c. Teal'c made the first move. Inuyasha dodged him so fast that Teal'c didn't even see him move. This was repeated several times until Inuyasha finally threw a punch. He hit Teal'c square in the jaw. He was careful not to break it. He hit him just hard enough to knock him off his feet.

" You are quite impressive, Inuyasha. Did you study my movements while you were watching us box."

" Yeah. You know your pretty fast for a human... wait your called a Jaffa right?"

" Indeed."

~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

Authors Notes:GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!!!!. I've been really busy and not to mention if you all remember at the beginning of this fic I said I was sick well after I typed that I threw up about 8 times. I am truly sorry and beg your forgiveness. I also couldn't figure out the way I was going to right this. I mean I knew what I was gonna write but I couldn't figure out exactly how to word it. But no preview for next chapter yet I want you all to be surprised. All of the fluffy fans who are reading this should feel privileged I personally can't stand the guy unless he's with Rin. 


	5. missoin log 5

Stargate SG-Inuyasha

SG-1/IY crossover

by Gracie Rin

Gracie's Ramblings: Konichiwa minna-san! I know your all dying to know what happens so I'll try to keep this short. There are some minor references to the Stargate episodes 'Maternal Instinct' and 'Absolute Power'. 

Disclaimer: MUST I REPEAT THIS EVERY CHAPTER!!!!????? ::sigh:: fine I do not own Stargate SG-1 nor do I own Inuyasha. Don't sue me you will get me two pens and notebook. If you take them I will either blow up a city or cry. Both could have devastating affects.

"#echoic voice#"

~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

Two women stood over a large basin of water. They seemed riveted by what was being reflected on it's surface. The taller of the two was blond and there was a small child of about three on her hip. She was blond and she seemed to be cloaked in white light. The boy looked Asian and was in brown and orange robes. Her name was Oma Desala and the child on her hip was Shifu, the Harsesis child [will explain in end notes]. The smaller woman had long, flowing, black hair and soft, violet eyes. She wore a dark purple kimono embroidered with dark pink sakura blossoms[fyi Inuyasha's mom. Don't know her name either you tell me or I'll make one up for later chapters].

A tall man with waist length, white hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail entered the room. He had warm golden eyes and wore deep blue outfit that was the same style as Inuyasha's. His slightly pointed ears and the deep red stripe across each cheek indicated that he was a demon.

"# How are they doing, my love?#" The black haired women turned to face him.

"# As well as can be expected. Considering their currant situation. Amazingly enough your eldest son proposed a truce,#" She smiled brightly at his surprise yet please expression.

"# Sesshomaru? Really? Ha! I knew he would have to put his pride aside sooner or later. How did our son take it?#" He asked putting his hand on his wife's shoulder and peering at the basin.

"# He was quite surprised. Kagome convinced him that continued fighting would be more of a hindrance than a help.#" Shifu answered for her. He spoke incredibly clearly for one who appeared to be three years of age.

"# I always knew I liked that girl,#" he smiled.

"# Their journey is about to become more difficult[sorry. I'm not fluent in Zen],#" Oma stated cryptically. "# Though, this mistake may prove to be a fortunate one.#"

A red-haired Asian girl emerged from the shadows. She had eight inch long, pointed, elf ears. Her red hair was braided and the braid was so long that even though it was wrapped around her neck three times it still hung to her knee. Her jade green eyes had no visible pupils. Two vibrant green and orange chinese dragons were seemingly tattooed to her body. The very tip of their tails were on her feet, from there they wrapped themselves around her legs, they crossed at the small of her back then across her chest then behind her neck, finally ending on her cheeks where they had their mouths open and their fangs bared[not all of this was visible. She is wearing clothes. I'm just trying to give you an idea of the magnitude. She is MY OC.]. They looked as though they might come to life at any moment.

"# I'm sorry, Oma I really didn't mean to do it. I didn't want to cause trouble for Daniel and his friends.#" She bowed apologetically.

"# No one is blaming you, Vanira,#" Tai[taiyoukai get it? That's what I'm gonna call him] assured her. "# We know it was an accident.#"

"# Well no matter what I will fix it. I promise.#" She had sworn once not to cause trouble for the SGC again. Even if she had fixed it so it had never happened. Now she had gotten the Inuyasha tachi mixed up in it too.

  


~~~~~&*~~~~~&*

Author's notes: Sorry I know It's short, but I couldn't resist leaving you at a cliffhanger. Oma Desala[mother nature] First appears in 'Maternal Instinct' she also appears later in 'Meridian' but this takes place before that. Shifu[harsesis child] first appears in ' Secrets' then in 'Maternal Instinct' and also in 'Absolute Power' but this is before 'Absolute Power'. I'll probably write a stargate fic later on that explains Vanira, but right now I'll sum up in the story. Arigato please r/r to tell me how evil I am for leaving you hanging like this. GAHAHA!!! 


	6. mission log 6

Stargate SG-Inuyasha

A SG-1/Inuyasha crossover

by Gracie Rin

Gracie's ramblings:Hola! Te gustaria ir el circo visitar mi amigo Trowa Barton y su novio Quatre? Just for the hell of it why don't you reviewers out there try to translate this and review me a response(in English)? I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended. That you have but slumber'd here, While these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding but a dream. Gentles, do not reprehend, If you pardon, we will mend. And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearned luck. Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, We will make amends ere long; Else the Puck a liar call: So, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, And Robin shall restore amends. ~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

The following morning SG-1, the Inuyasha tachi, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were in the briefing room awaiting the arrival of Gen. Hammond. Most of them sat around the brand new briefing table that had been brought in the night before. Excepting, of course, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They had chosen to stand on opposite sides of the room and glare at each other. Inuyasha stood arms crossed with a look of utter disgust at having to be in the same room as the older demon. Sesshomaru had a similar look on his normally stoic face. He probably would have has his arms crossed, if his left arm wasn't missing. Their little staring contest was discontinued due to the fact that Rin came up to her fluffy-chan and asked why he was glaring at, how did she put it again, the guy with the cute doggy ears. Sesshomaru didn't have an answer. He may have been the one that proposed the truce but he didn't have to like it. He gave up and stared at the roof instead. Kagome glared at Inuyasha until he stopped glaring at Sesshomaru.

Daniel was, in all likely hood, the happiest of them all, because most of the day he had been discussing Buddhism with a real live Buddhist Monk from feudal Japan. Yes, ladies and gentlemen believe it or not Daniel and Miroku got along swell. Miroku was more than happy to answer they ecstatic archeologist's questions. Of course Miroku and the others had many questions of their own. Daniel answered as many as he could without giving away the fact that they were sitting in a secret government facility.

"*By the way, Daniel, what exactly is that big, round, grayish thing that was in the room where Sesshomaru arrived?*" Daniel's merry attitude was suddenly cut short. He shifted his gaze to Jack.

"What? What did he say?" Jack asked.

"Jack can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Daniel insisted rather than asked. Jack nodded while looking at Daniel curiously. They stepped out in to the hallway.

"He just asked me what the Stargate was."

"Great!...What the hell?" some sort of light creature alighted to the ground after floating through the ceiling.

"Oma?" Daniel gasped. 

"No, Daniel, But she is a friend of mine," a soft voice came from the being as she materialized into a human? Form. Her long slender elf-like ears and the vibrantly colored dragon tattoos pointed to the fact that she probably wasn't human, but she was humanoid. She was wearing a Chinese Mandarin collar dress with long belled sleeves and to slits up both sides of it the stopped at her waist. The dress was a deep green silk, contrasting beautifully with her braided crimson hair. "Hello Daniel," she smiled at him then turned to Jack, "Hello smart ass,"

"I'm sorry do we know you?" Daniel asked. Her eyes flashed with sadness and for a brief moment she seemed lost in memory. Her eyes filled with tears. She quickly blinked them away and put her sweet smile back on her face.

"No, we have never met," she said with no inflection on her voice. Daniel thought that he heard a note of regret in that tone. "May I speak with Inuyasha?"

"Uh sure," Jack said as he motioned for the guards to stand down. He knew that trying to shoot or detain her against her will would most likely get them killed. He had seen that on Kheb and it wasn't a pretty way to die. They walked back into the briefing room. Every one stopped what they were doing to look at the new comer. However, it was hard _not_ to notice her. 

Just then Gen. Hammond and Janet arrived. Janet opened her mouth to say something to their latest arrival. The red head quickly put her finger to her lips in a silencing motion and gave a meaningful glare to the doctor. She brushed right past Sesshomaru and went straight to the only other white haired person in the room.

"Hello Inuyasha. My name is Amacus Vanira Finlind, but everyone calls me Vanira," she held her hand out for him to shake. He reluctantly obliged. "I believe that we have a few common acquaintances. Lord Taiyoukai of the West Lands and Lady Megumi his human wife and mate." Inuyasha looked at Vanira in surprise. Surprise that rapidly changed to anger.

"My parents are dead and they have been for a very long time. How dare you claim to know them," He snarled at her, his eyes filled with malice. She ignored the glare.

"Not dead, ascended. To a higher plane of existence," Inuyasha turned away from her. "Fine. Your mother said you were stubborn, but she did tell me a way to get you to listen," Then she started singing. It was the most beautiful sound.

"**_Would you follow me into the depths of light,_**

_** Or would you be led astray by the chimes of night?**_

_** Could you go to that dark place,**_

_** Which shines no light upon your face?**_

_** Or would you follow me into the sun's embrace?**_

  


_** Sweet child, don't turn away.**_

_** Your heart's light will show the way.**_

_** Please don't tarry come and play,**_

_** Before the memories fade.**_"

  


By now Inuyasha was nearly in tears. Kagome had never seen him like this nor had any of the others. Kagome went to him and put an arm around his shoulder. He made no move to push her away. He looked intently at Vanira and nodded his head as one solitary tear escaped his efforts to detain it.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked.

"That's the lullaby that my mother used to sing to me." ~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

Author's notes: I'm so sorry this took so long, But I had writers block and I was hosting a fic contest. The song was written by me the first verse is actually a poem that I wrote last year. I finally found something to use it for. If anyone wants to use it ask me. 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! YAY!!! I'm so happy. You like me you really like me. ::wipes away a fake tear::


	7. mission log 7

Stargate: SG-Inuyasha

A Stargate SG-1/ Inuyasha Crossover

By Gracie Rin

  


Gracie's Ramblings:Hello! How can you all ever forgive me. I'm a horrible updater. Well I have done two other plays for my Drama Society since I last wrote. If any of you are curious the disclaimer is the closing line from Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream. As for the names used in my notes in Spanish last chapter they are from show called Gundam Wing. It said Would you like to go to the circus to visit my friend Trowa Barton and his boyfriend Quatre.(I'm a 3x4 fan)It was sort of a bad joke between me and Shavi that I made up in class one day. Well one more thing than I'll start the story. **Vanira has an accent that makes it kind of hard to understand her sometimes. It's like a combination of a Russian and an Irish accent.**

[Insert standard disclaimer here] Vanira belongs to me. She was fashioned by my corrupt mind.

Remember "*Japanese*"

~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

Kagome helped Inuyasha regain his composure. Vanira stood near by waiting with a look akin to pity in her liquid jade eyes. He finally stood and faced the redhead. 

" Inuyasha, I'm afraid that I don't come on good terms. Forgive me. I am the one responsible for you all being here," Everyone's eyes widened in surprise but she held up her hands to stop their comments, "I _am_ the one responsible, but _I_ was not directly involved. I failed to gain control of the mission that was assigned to me. As a result I must now train Inuyasha to defeat the enemy which I have allowed to run rampant. I know that it isn't exactly fair, but I believe that with my help he can reach his full potential and destroy this new evil,"She spoke this without taking a single breath as if she were trying to speak before any one could interrupt her. Daniel kindly asked her to repeat what she had said slower so everyone could understand her. Hesitantly she did so. "If your wondering, Inuyasha, why you have been chosen for this task it is because my old foe decided to go back in time and team up with your arch nemesis."

"Naraku," Inuyasha spit out that vile name.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I came here at the possible expense of my life to train you Inuyasha. I must, however, warn you: If you accept this task I will be the one that trains you. I will not show you any mercy. You will not be allowed to do this with the Tetsusaiga because I also want to teach you to control your demon blood without it's help. You must be willing to do this of your own free will. I will not force you to do anything you're not ready for. I will give you until tomorrow to decide. Now I know two people that would very much like to speak with you and your brother," Vanira took a handful of ofuda scrolls from her dress[I'll let you try and guess where she was hiding them] and proceeded to put one on every one of the four walls in the briefing room She even got up on the table and put one on the roof. "There I have hidden their energies so the others will not know they are disobeying the rules," She said more to herself than to anyone else, "Megumi, Tai, it is now safe to make yourselves known." 

In a flash of light two figures appeared.

"*O-okaasan,*" Inuyasha stuttered out.

"*Otosan,*" Sesshomaru said his voice laced with surprise.

"Perhaps we should give them some privacy," Teal'c suggested. Everyone turned to him[Daniel translated] and nodded there agreement then started to pile out the door. Except for Rin and Jaken, who obviously weren't going anywhere without Sesshomaru.

"*Kagome, you may remain,*" Tai addressed her without taking his eyes off of his sons. Kagome stopped blinked a few times then walked back into the room. She sat down with a befuddled expression.

"*I'm sure that you both are wondering what I am doing here, after so long. I know both thought I was dead, but in a way I am. I can no longer take on a physical body, because my body is inside my tomb behind your right eye, Inuyasha. Unlike Megumi and Vanira who can become whole again if they revoke their places among the others. We are sorry that we could not be there with both of you to help guide you through the trials that life has given you. You both have had to face many hardships alone and for that we are truly sorry,*" Tai spoke in a slow even voice but his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"*The hardest thing that I ever had to go through was having to stand there and watch all of the terrible ordeals that you had to go through as a child Inuyasha. I tried to descend but the others refused to let me. They said it would help shape your future. I ask for your forgiveness, though I don't deserve it. I apologize to you my son that you lived in torment with no one to turn to,*" Inuyasha's mother spoke at the verge of tears.

"*Of course you're forgiven, Mother. How can I be angry with you there was nothing you could do,*" Inuyasha was barely holding back his own tears. He wanted badly to embrace his mother, but he knew he couldn't. 

"*Arigatou, my son.*"

Tai and Megumi then turned their attention to Kagome who had been idly drawing on her hand with a permanent marker[though it's hard to read upside it say something like I {heart} Inu-----]. She started to trail off her hand when she looked up. She then realized that everyone's attention was on her and threw the pen. Which went flying straight at Sesshomaru's head. He didn't have enough time to think about dodging. So, the tip of the pen made contact with his forehead, leaving a black dot in the center of his purple crescent moon.

"*Opps,*" Kagome said intelligently. Inuyasha failed miserably at his attempts to stifle his laughter. Sesshomaru gave a low growl and proceeded to scrub the dot from his forehead with his hand, also failing miserably. Tai smirked and Megumi giggled slightly[poor Fluffy::maniacal laughter::]. Rin, of course, was in a fit of laughter, but she soon went to see what she could do to help her Fluffy-sama.

"*Kagome,*" she looked back at Tai, "*We asked you to stay, because we wanted to thank you for all you have done for Inuyasha. We know that he would never admit it in a thousand years, but you have changed him. You changed him for the better. You succeeded where Kikyo could not. Take comfort in that. He cares for you,*" Tai said in a gentle tone.

"*I thank you for your kind words, but all Inuyasha thinks of me as is a shard detector and possibly a friend, nothing else. I accepted that a long time ago,*" her eyes were sad yet confidant.

"*DAMN IT KAGOME! I DON'T KEEP YOU AROUND BECAUSE YOU CAN SENSE THE SHARDS! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT DEMONS CAN SENSE THEM TOO JUST NOT AS ACCURATELY! IF I DIDN'T WANT YOU AROUND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF YOU!*" She opened her mouth to protest, but Inuyasha cut her off, "*THE BEADS COULDN'T HAVE STOPPED ME. I WOULD HAVE JUST KILLED YOU IN YOUR SLEEP BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE AFTER THE FIGHT WITH YURA I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU HEAR ME I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. NOT KIKYO, YOU!*" He panted trying to catch his breath. His eyes widened in panic at what he just said. _Oh Kami. Oh Kami. Oh shit. I did **not** just say that. I couldn't have. _He saw the shocked expression on Kagome's face. The smirk on his father's face. _Oh shit I did just say that. _ [I am so tempted to just leave the chapter right there but since I haven't updated in so long I won't]

Inuyasha turned toward the door then quickly flung it open trying to escape, but he was stopped as Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Vanira came tumbling out of the door frame. They had apparently gathered there when Inuyasha had started yelling. Vanira was lying on her back at the bottom of the pile with her head at Inuyasha's feet. She gave him an upside down grin, freed one of her hands, then pointed at the camera that recorded the briefings. The little red light was on.

"*We got that on tape. No taking it back now,*" her grin widened as her words sunk in. Kagome had obviously taught him what a video camera was. She picked up Sango and Miroku then set them on their feet. "*This is wonderful I was hoping that you would confess your feelings for Kagome before I trained you,*" she was still grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear. That smile slipped off of her face and one of her ears twitched as if she heard a sound."*It seems that our escort shall be arriving sooner than I thought, but no matter,*" she put on a new smile though this one seemed practiced. "*You shall still have until tomorrow to decide. I will keep the escort busy until you make your decision,*" she bowed her head to Megumi and Tai then to Gen. Hammond, "If you will excuse me," with a glance back at Janet she exited the room.

"What was that all about? I don't see where an escort will be coming from," Jack said after Daniel translated that last bit.

"UNAUTHORIZED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" the disembodied voice was booming again along with those incredibly agitating alarms, making Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's ears ring. Gen. Hammond led the way and they soon all found themselves in the control room. _Well, so much for keeping the Stargate a secret from them._ Jack thought to himself.

"Are we receiving an IDC?" Gen. Hammond asked Tech Sgt. Norman Walter Davis.

" No, sir, but look," Davis pointed down to the Gate room where Vanira stood in front of the already activated Stargate. She was holding on to the side of the Gate almost as if she were holding something down.

"Close the Iris!"Gen. Hammond commanded.

"I'm trying, sir. It's almost as if it's being held open. I think she may actually be holding it open, sir, " he replied

"With two hands? That's impossible. Isn't it?" Jack turned to Sam.

"Well by all rights, sir, it should be, but I think that we've learned not to underestimate alien races by now." Sam replied sheepishly.

Just then two figures strolled out of the Gate. Both were male and appeared to be of the same species as Vanira[it's the ears]. They looked to be polar opposites. One was tall with a muscular frame, white hair that fell loosely to his broad shoulders and his skin and eye color matched Vanira's. The other was at least a foot shorter making him barely taller than Vanira. He was sort of gangly looking with short black hair[that was impossibly shiny] and red eyes he was also very pale as though he had never seen a day of sun in his life.

Vanira released the iris which closed immediately. Then the bigger man caught her in a bear hug. She gladly returned it. After they parted the smaller one bent on a knee then leaned in to kiss her hand. With a roll of her jade eyes she let him but quickly drew it back. He stood back up and smoothed back his ebony hair. Vanira looked ready to gag.

By now the entire Gate room was filled with airmen there their P-90s and 9mm's cocked, loaded, and aimed at the intruders. The small man with black hair passed his hand over the group with an air of confidence. His attitude faltered when nothing happened. He was quick to regain his composure though, just as the bigger man pushed him aside with a smirk he then repeated the same motion only this time all of the safeties on the airmen's' weapons clicked as their guns fell to the floor. The black haired one's eyes widened briefly then he turned away with a humph. Vanira had nearly doubled over in silent giggles[little did anyone notice but back in the command room Janet was doing the same]. The airmen tried to retrieve their weapons only to have them all dragged even further away. Instead of chasing after then and looking like fools they stood and waited for their orders.

"Gen. Hammond!" Vanira called up to him, "They mean you no harm. They will not attack unless it is out of self defense. To do otherwise is against our laws!" She a slight emphasis on that last part and gave a pointed look at the black haired man. He blatantly ignored her.

They all headed down to the Gate. Inuyasha took one last look at the briefing room, but his parents, along with the ofuda scrolls were gone.

~~~~~&*&*~~~~~

Author's notes: Hi sorry this took so long the next chapter will be up very soon that's a promise ~_^ . I missed all of you. Did you miss me? Someone addressed the issue of the of the guards at the door to the IY tachi's cell passing out. I know that would never really happen but whose to say Vanira didn't have anything to do with that.^_^

Preview:The man with white hair is named Fallcoln and he's Vanira brother? The man with black hair is a prince and he's Vanira's ex-fiancée? Janet knows something about these new characters that no one else does. 


	8. Authot's note please read

Hi minna. Long time no see. I'm really sorry but chappie 8 is still on the back burner, because I had to get a new computer which took forever and I lost all the work I had done on it. I'm horrible. You all hate me I know. I hate writers like me too. I'll try to get it rewritten and up asap but with all the Creative writing crap I have to do it could be a while. I'm gonna shoot for the end of the month. I love November I spend more time outta school than I do in it. There's a warning for the next chapter however. My writing style has changed drastically, but I still love this story and I don't want to see it die any more than you do. I'll eventually rewrite all of it but I'm sure you all don't want to wait for that. I'm also trying to work on some of my other stories but I'm trying to make this one my top priority.

Your Devout Miko,

Gracie Rin

p.s. forgive me please 


End file.
